


Peacemaker

by Brony4Ever1992



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brony4Ever1992/pseuds/Brony4Ever1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their way to an important meeting, Lelouch remembers fond childhood memories of his time with Euphie. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peacemaker

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello again I'm back with the second last one-shot I have for Code Geass before I begin my multi-chapter work(s) next month along with the last one-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

In the Gawain, the leader of the Black Knights had spent the last few days deep in thought. He was racking his mind and had recently made it up.

"So, do you believe this will really be the wisest choice?" asked C.C.

"Yes. Euphemia will either assassinate me or the Black Knights will join the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan." answered Lelouch.

"Oh please. You know that the powder-puff princess wouldn't never shot you." said C.C.

"You seem to forget that I can make her." replied Lelouch.

"I know you'd never do that." huffed C.C.

"I'd prefer to never use my Geass on Euphie if possible." noted Lelouch.

"I wonder if any factions would revolt against you if you announce the Black Knights are joining the SAZ." wondered C.C. aloud.

"If that happens and they do then we will crush them." shrugged Lelouch.

"Considering the Six Houses of Kyoto, or the National Autonomous Council in this case, are supporting your sister we'd run out of funds if we resisted." noted C.C.

"I could use the Zone to help Euphie and achieve my goals. The SAZ would provide a bit of the world Nunnally wants and in the meantime I could focus on my father." sneered Lelouch.

"It seems that you've really made your mind up on this one." replied C.C.

"No entirely." said Lelouch.

"You realize, by giving up your rebellion to aid the SAZ you'd verifying every the Kururugi boy has been saying which I believe you've called stupid." said C.C.

"If I work on the SAZ then I can help Euphie and still attend Ashford Academy with my friends. It'd be a win-win situation for me." said Lelouch casually.

"My, how hypocritical." yawned C.C. bored.

"Insufferable witch!" spat Lelouch.

"You shake so easily." chuckled C.C.

"If I agree to join the SAZ, I will be negotiating my way in." continued Lelouch.

"You're changing the subject." noted C.C. grinning.

"One subject I am going to stick by will be the Black Knights retaining their weapons as a self-defense force and immunity for soldiers. Hopefully, Kallen will be able to stay at Ashford Academy." said Lelouch ignoring the witch.

"I'm pretty sure that Britannia won't just let you keep your weapons." said C.C.

"Details like that could be hammered out later." replied Lelouch, "The fact Euphie is doing this proves she is amazing."

"I'm guessing she's always been like this." said C.C.

"Yes she has." said Lelouch.

 

It was a warm, sunny day in the Britannian capital of Pendragon. It was the Spring of 2007 and at Aries Villa members of the Imperial family were enjoying the beautiful weather. Nunnally vi Britannia and Euphemia li Britannia were running around the gardens outside playing tag. Meanwhile, Lelouch vi Britannia and Clovis la Britannia were at a table playing chess. Fifth Empress Consort Marianne vi Britannia was watching over the children. The match between Clovis and Lelouch was intent. Lelouch had his Queen center of his side of the board, his right Rook was next to it and a Bishop sat nearby while a Knight and his left Rook were on Clovis' side of the board.

"I must say, I am truly disappointed." remarked the Third Prince smugly.

"How so?" asked Lelouch calmly as he moved his Bishop.

"You see brother, in all the times I have played chess I have even done this well against you. Frankly, I must admit it's actually boring." answered Clovis grinning.

"Oh, well then." replied Lelouch unphased.

"You act as collective as you please, I know inside you're shaking." said Clovis as he moved his Queen in a northeast direction taking a Pawn.

"I've now lost ten pieces. I do believe that is a record for you." said Lelouch as he moved his Knight.

"It is and I will set another when I defeat you today. I will become the second person, after Schneizel, to defeat the Great Lelouch at chess." boasted Clovis, "Oh, trying to get my King with you Knight."

"Well my Knight came up just short of it's intended target." noted Lelouch.

"Yes it did." said Clovis moving his Bishop.

"You realize that your Bishop cannot touch my Knight. My piece is diagonal to yours but, if you moved it your Bishop would merely go behind my Knight." replied Lelouch.

"There is more than one way to skin a cat." smirked Clovis.

Clovis then took his Rook and captured the Rook behind Bishop. After his moved he leaned back in his chair grinning.

"So, you got my Rook." observed Lelouch.

"I saw that move plain as day." bragged Clovis.

"Fine." shrugged Lelouch moving his Knight just to the southwest of Clovis' King.

"Oh, so close but, you came up a little short." said Clovis taking the Knight with his King.

"Actually, that's perfect because I just won this game." said Lelouch himself now smirking.

"You have me in check?! But how?!" asked Clovis dumbfounded.

"The only reason you did well in this game was because I let you. I careful lined up your pieces until your King was in my trap. My Rook and Knight were obvious decoys to lure you and pin down your own King while I lined up my pieces against it. If you move forward or back my Queen will take your King, if you move in a northeast or southwest direction then my Bishop will take your King, if you move in a western direction then my other Rook will take your King and thanks to my ploy you've sealed off your only other escapes routes. It's over." explained Lelouch grinning.

"It's...not possible." stammered Clovis.

"You played into my hand this entire time. If you try to move any other pieces you will be sacrificing your King. I win." replied Lelouch.

"That's impossible!" cried Clovis.

"Just face it, I have won like always." said Lelouch smiling.

"No! You had to cheat!" declared Clovis.

"You can't cheat at chess." groaned Lelouch.

"There is no way I could have lost!" yelled Clovis.

"I always defeat you. Honestly, this should come as no surprise." replied Lelouch losing his patience.

"I had you beaten!" exclaimed Clovis.

"You were planning into my trap! I explained this already!" yelled Lelouch fed up.

"What's wrong?" asked Nunnally as she and Euphie came over.

"Clovis is being a sore loser." huffed Lelouch.

"I could not have lost!" exclaimed Clovis.

"You can never defeat! You are the worst strategist ever!" cried Lelouch.

"There's no need to fight you to." said Euphie coming between her brothers.

"Clovis started it!"

"I shouldn't not have lost that match!" cried Clovis.

"Now stop you two. If Lelouch won then you need to accept that Clovis and Lelouch, you need to keep calm and not starting yelling too." said Euphie.

"You ALWAYS take his side!" snapped Clovis.

"I'm not taking sides here." replied Euphie.

"Don't start yelling at Euphie!" cried Lelouch.

"I'll do as I please! I am a member of the Imperial Family!" yelled Clovis.

"So are we!" shouted Lelouch.

"Are you going to intervene?" asked C.C. standing behind a nearby tree.

"No. The children can work this out themselves." answered Marianne.

"Please stop fighting you two." pleaded Euphie.

"I don't like it when you fight." added Nunnally.

"I'm sorry you two." said Lelouch remorseful.

"That still doesn't change the fact that there is no way I could have lost." huffed Clovis.

"Your arrogance is amazing." scoffed Lelouch.

"What did you say?!" asked Clovis enraged.

"Lelouch please don't start again." begged Euphie.

"Sister, step aside." growled Clovis as Euphie still stood between him and Lelouch.

"No. I want you two to stop fighting." replied Euphie.

"Yeah. Just accept you lost." added Lelouch smugly.

"That's it!" cried Clovis who pushed Euphie aside knocking her to the ground.

"Euphie!" cried Nunnally who ran to her sister.

"That wasn't nice." noted Lelouch grinning.

"I would be smiling if I were you!" snapped Clovis.

"Oh, I would. Especially if you knew what I did." said Lelouch.

"What would that be?" asked Clovis.

"Turn around and you'll see." answered Lelouch.

"I don't know what you could be so pleased with but-" began Clovis who turned around to see an enraged Cornelia li Britannia there.

"Clovis." seethed Cornelia.

"I can explain." replied Clovis who wasn't given the opportunity.

"Need help?" asked Lelouch extending his hand to Euphie.

"Thank you." replied Euphie as her brother helped her up.

"I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have let Clovis get under my skin." said Lelouch.

"It's okay. Though, Cornelia doesn't seem to be pleased." noted Euphie as her sister made Clovis pay.

"Next time I'll try and be claimer about these situations." said Lelouch.

"Thanks!" exclaimed Euphie who hugged her brother.

"See. Everything worked out." said Marianne.

 

It was a chilly Fall day in Pendragon in 2008. In the Pendragon Imperial Palace in Britannia. Lelouch was yet again defeating Clovis in chess while Euphie finished her violin practice. When she finished, Nunnally had agreed to help carry her things back to her room.

"You're really good Euphie." said Nunnally as the two sisters walked down the hallway.

"I'm not as good as Lelouch is on piano or at chess." replied Euphie.

"You're better than I am." admitted Nunnally.

"If you keep practicing then you'll be fine." said Euphie.

"Do you think I'll be as good as you?" asked Nunnally.

"Sure." answered Euphie.

"Wow." marveled Nunnally who didn't notice the person walking opposite her until the bumped into each other.

"Watch it! " snapped Carine ne Britannia.

"I'm sorry." said Nunnally.

"You always apologize." spat Carine.

"Of course." said Nunnally confused.

"You shouldn't! That's weakness!" cried Carine.

"I don't understand." replied Nunnally.

"Britannia lives by survival of the fittest. You're showing weakness when you always apologize like that." explained Carine.

"I don't see it that way. Mother always taught us to be polite." countered Nunnally.

"How pathetic! Your mother is a legendary knight and your so weak!" exclaimed Carine.

"There isn't anything wrong with being kind." said Nunnally.

"The world belongs to the strong! It belongs the brutal! We crush the weaker countries! We spit on their inferior peoples!" screamed Carine.

"That's mean." said Euphie.

"You're probably the reason she's like this. You passed on your stupid ideas to her. This is not the European Union. This is Britannia. We are better. We are stronger. It is our destiny to dominate the world." replied Carine.

"Now we don't need to fight. You have your views and that's fine but, Nunnally and I have a different perspective." said Euphie trying to defuse the situation.

"That's the kind of thing I'm talking about!" cried Carine.

"Well, everyone is entitled to their own opinions." said Euphie.

"I don't get how we could be related. You're as bad as those socialist Europeans." spat Carine who then stormed off.

"Meanie." replied Nunnally sticking out her tongue.

"Now Nunnally, calling her names will only make the situation worse. Carine can be mean but, she is still your sister." said Euphie.

"You're so kind Euphie." said Nunnally amazed.

"Oh I try." giggled Euphie.

 

It was a dreary and rainy day in Pendragon which fit the mood inside the palace perfectly. Fifth Empress Consort Marianne vi Britannia had just been assassinated and Nunnally, who had been caught in the attack, was currently undergoing extensive medical treatments to determine her condition. Third Princess Euphemia li Britannia was herself highly worried about her brother Lelouch who had witness the horrible aftermath.

"Lelouch, it's me Euphie." said the princess as she knocked on her brother's door.

"Go away." said Lelouch clearly depressed.

"I'm coming in." replied Euphie who entered the dark room.

"I want to be alone." said Lelouch lying face down on his bed.

"Are you okay?" asked Euphie.

"Of course not!" answered Lelouch bitterly.

"Okay." said Euphie knowing she hit a nerve.

"I'm sorry Euphie. I've been through a lot." sighed Lelouch guilty.

"That's why I'm here. I wanted to see if you're okay." said Euphie.

"I don't know Euphie." replied Lelouch sitting up.

"You could talk to father." suggested Euphie.

"I don't think that will help." said Lelouch shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" asked Euphie.

"I don't get how mother could have been hurt like that in the palace." answered Lelouch.

"Terrorists will target the Imperial family anywhere." shrugged Euphie.

"Well, that does make sense." admitted Lelouch.

"The important thing is not to dwell on past events but, to move forward for you and Nunnally." said Euphie.

"You're right." replied Lelouch.

"I still think you should talk to dad." said Euphie.

"Maybe you're right." though Lelouch.

"It'll really help." said Euphie.

"Yes it will." agreed Lelouch, "I can ask father why he let mother be assassinated."

"So, will you talk to him?" asked Euphie.

"Yes. I will talk to him tomorrow." answered Lelouch.

"Great! Tell me all about it!" exclaimed Euphie.

The pink-haired princess then hugged her brother tightly to console him. After that she got up and left giving one final glace back at Lelouch. However, little did Euphie know, she wouldn't see her brother again until 2017.

 

"Awe. Such as a siscon." teased C.C.

"Shut up witch." spat Lelouch.

"Hey, your the one who wants to nail his half-sister." replied C.C.

"Shut up, you insufferable pain!"snapped Lelouch.

"Too easy." laughed C.C.

"We're here now. I need to greet Euphie." said Lelouch as he out on mask and stepped out to make his grand entrance.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And of course we all know what happens next. I hope you enjoyed this work next month I begin my first multi-chapter fanfic for Code Geass along with another one-shot starring Kallen. Please review.


End file.
